Twist of fate
by Tanja
Summary: What happens when they are forced to get married?


Title: Twist of fate (1/1) January 15, 1999 Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html Ratings: PG-13 (a few suggestive remarks) Category: S, R Spoilers: few remarks about "Emily" Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance (married) Summary: Pretending to be a couple, things change between Mulder and Scully! 

Archive: This story can be posted anywhere, but please tell me and leave my name and address on it! 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Maggie Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Network. I'm only using them for this story. Thank you Mr. Carter! 

Author's note: Mulder and Scully are forced to get married, but in the end things turn out different. Have fun with it! 

Twist of fate (1/1) 

It had been a quiet morning. They had been working on a couple of old reports, when the phone rang. 

Mulder picked it up, listened for a moment, then said: "o.k. Sir, we'll be right there". 

Scully looked up from her work, a questioning look in her eyes: "Was that Skinner?" 

He sighed: "yes, he wants us to come to his office, he has a case for us". 

"Well, let's go see what he has for us", Scully sighed to, it had been a hectic week, all she wanted to do right now, was to go home and have a nice quiet evening, but it seemed like that was not going to happen tonight. 

When they arrived at Skinner's office, he welcomed them and asked them to sit down. 

"You're probably wondering why I called you down here", Skinner started, they nodded in answer. 

"We have been trying for months, to catch a big drugs dealer in Florida. However, we didn't succeed until now, despite everything we've tried like infiltrating and spying. The man is pretty hard to catch, everything in his environment looks normal, nice house, family, friends, 9-to-5 job, he just escapes us every time because he's so clever. Now I know this is not like one of your usual cases, but I would like you to go there and try to catch this guy. 

Mulder frowned: "And what makes you think that it is going to work out this time?" 

"We are going to approach it different this time", Skinner said. 

Scully asked: "How different?" 

"We rented the house next to his, we want you to move in there, pretending to be a normal couple, make him trust you and maybe then we will be able to arrest him". 

"We have to pretend we are a couple?", now Scully frowned. 

"A married couple", Skinner added. 

"And you really think he's going to buy that?", Mulder asked, "what if he wants to see pictures or something like that?" 

"Don't worry, we are going to take care of that, we need you to get married for the time being, of course we will arrange that the marriage will be ended immediately after the case, but this way there will be real papers, we will also take some pictures", Skinner looked from Mulder to Scully. 

Scully nearly choked and Mulder's jaw dropped, when they heard what they had to do. 

Mulder found his voice back and asked: "When will this marriage be?" 

"Tonight, after that we will send you to Florida" 

"And what about our names?" Mulder asked 

"We can't change them completely, because of the papers, so you will have to go by your middle names", he looked at Scully: "you're going to be Katherine Mulder, and you", he looked at Mulder "will be Bill Mulder" 

"Great, just like my father", Mulder murmured to Scully, who still didn't know what to do with all this. 

"O.k. I will see you tonight", Skinner said. 

They left the room, still shocked by the whole situation. 

"Well, guess you're going to be stuck with me for a while, Scully", Mulder joked. 

"Guess so, my mother will be thrilled when she hears I'm finally getting married", she grinned at him, then "I'm going to go home to get my things packed, see you tonight". 

"Yes see you tonight" 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

The wedding ceremony was quick, done by someone who knew the reason for their marriage. 

They also had to take some pictures, the photographer obviously liked his job. Running around them, he told them how to stand and took the pictures. 

"Maybe also a picture where they kiss each other", he suggested teasingly. 

Skinner quickly said: "I think we have enough pictures now, we've got to go or you will miss your plane" 

Skinner brought them to the airport himself, wishing them good luck on the case and said goodbye. 

They checked in and walked to their gate. Mulder noticed that Scully was looking a little pale. 

"Are you alright Scully?" 

She looked at him, seeing his concerned face and smiled assuringly: "I'm fine Mulder, flying is just not my favorite thing to do". 

He squeezed her hand, saying: "It'll be fine, the weather was going to be good, so don't worry to much ok?" 

"Thanks", she smiled. 

They went on board, and took their places, after about one hour Scully fell asleep against his shoulder and Mulder just enjoyed watching her for a while, until a stewardess came to him. 

"Would you like to drink something sir?" 

"Ehm yes, I would like a beer", Mulder whispered, not wanting to wake Scully. 

"And your wife?" 

Mulder didn't react immediately, but then he remembered the role he had to play. 

"Maybe later, my wife is sleeping right now, but thanks anyway", Mulder didn't notice that Scully had heard the whole conversation and smiled in her sleep. 

She sighed in her sleep and leaned a little bit closer to Mulder. Mulder didn't mind, just pulled her closer in his arms, loving the feeling of holding her like this. After a while Mulder fell asleep also, they didn't even notice the stewardess putting a plaid over them. 

They only woke up when they were almost there. Scully slowly woke up, not completely realizing where she was, but when she did she quickly looked up, right in the eyes of a smiling Mulder. 

"Hi" 

"Hi", she smiled to, then the stewardess came to them to tell them they had to fasten their seatbelts. 

After they had landed and picked up their luggage, they were picked up by somebody from the FBI, who brought them to the house where they were going to stay for a while. 

The house was beautiful, not to big, with a garage and even a small swimming pool. They walked through it, until they reached the bedroom. 

"Ehm Mulder" 

"yes", he walked in right after her: "What's wrong?" 

"Is this the only bed room in this house?" 

"I think so yes, I didn't see any other bed rooms, why?" 

She pointed at the bed. "Well, this is the only bed in the only room, guess you know what that means" 

We'll have to share?" 

"Guess so, well there are worse things in this world, besides I think at least three people could fit in this bed" 

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment Scully", Mulder pretended to look hurt, but then he grinned. 

They unpacked and walked to the living room, seeing that there were already standing pictures of the "wedding". 

"I think I'm going to take a dive", Mulder said, he went upstairs and changed into his swimming clothes. After that he walked to the swimming pool and jumped in it. 

Scully who had installed herself near the swimming pool, got wet to. 

"Thanks Mu...", suddenly she saw the neighbors walking to them. "Bill", she finished her sentence. Mulder looked at her, wondering why she called him Bill, but then also saw the neighbors walking to them. He quickly climbed out of the swimming pool. 

The woman introduced herself first: "Hello I am Michelle Davids and this is my husband Jonathan". Mulder shook her hand: "Hello, I am Bill Mulder and this is my wife Sc..., ehm Katherine". He slipped his arm around Scully's shoulder, while they all shook hands to introduce themselves. 

"Do you have children?" Michelle asked. Mulder looked at Scully whose face slightly fell, but she quickly brought back a smile on her face. 

"No, we just got married", she answered. 

"Well, congratulations then, we only dropped by to introduce ourselves, and to invite you over for dinner sometimes this week, weren't we Jonathan?", she looked at her husband who nodded friendly in agreement. 

"Thanks for the invitation, we'd love to come over for dinner, wouldn't we Bill?", she looked at Mulder who was staring at her. 

"Bill?" 

"Huh, yes, we'd love to", Mulder quickly answered, not knowing what this was all about, because he had been to busy staring at Scully. 

Michelle laughed: "How about tomorrow night?" 

"Sure, great', he answered. 

"Well, we will leave you alone now", Michelle said smiling, then walked away, her husband following her. 

When they had left, Mulder asked Scully: "Where are we going tomorrow night?" 

She looked at him unbelievable: "Have dinner at their house, they just invited us, didn't you hear what she said?" 

"Ehm no, I was thinking about the case", Mulder quickly lied to her, hoping he wasn't blushing. 

"Oh well, at least we have an entrance now in this case, although I must say that that man didn't look like a big drugs dealer to me", Scully said, not even noticing Mulder's red face. 

"To me neither, but let's wait and see what happens", Mulder answered. 

"Wanna have some dinner?", Scully asked him. 

"Sure, but what, we don't have groceries yet, do we?" 

"Skinner said that there were going to be some things already, I'll see what I can make of it", Scully said. 

"Need some help?" 

"No, don't worry, it'll be fine", she turned around and walked to the kitchen. 

During dinner, they discussed the case, still not knowing what to think of it. 

After that they watched some television, later that evening Skinner called to ask how everything was going. 

Mulder explained that they had met their neighbors, and that they were going to have dinner with them tomorrow night. After that he ended the conversation and hang up the phone. 

At that moment Scully stood up: "I don't know about you, but I am tired, I'm going to sleep". 

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute", Mulder smiled at her and just sat there for a while, thinking that he really didn't mind playing this husband and wife game with Scully. After a while he got tired to, so he walked upstairs to the bed room, changed into pajamas and pulled the covers of the bed away. 

Scully was already sound asleep and stirred a little when he stepped in the bed. Mulder sure wasn't prepared for what happened next. Scully rolled to him, in her sleep, reached with two hands until she found him and laid her head against his chest, arms around his waist, smiled in her sleep and didn't even wake up at all. 

Mulder was to surprised to do anything, so he turned off the light and moved his arms around her. That's how he fell asleep, a smile on his face. 

When she woke up the next morning she realized she wasn't lying on her part of the bed, but in the arms of a still sleeping Mulder, she had no idea how she got there, but she did know that she didn't mind at all. She looked at him for a while, until he suddenly woke up. 

She quickly turned away, trying not to blush. 

"Morning Scully" 

"Morning, ehm Mulder, when I went to bed I was lying somewhere else, what happened?" 

"Well, when I stepped into the bed you rolled down to me in your sleep, so I couldn't go anywhere else without waking you up, and I had to leave my arms somewhere", he said, a completely innocent look on his face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said, now furiously blushing. 

"That doesn't matter, I must say, I haven't slept this good in a long time", he grinned at her. 

Scully didn't know how to react to that, so she said: "I'm going to take a shower", and quickly slipped out of his arms, leaving a still smiling Mulder behind. 

During the day, they tried to read through papers about the case, but they both had a hard time concentrating with the other one around. 

At the end of the day they went to the neighbors, right before they knocked on the door, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand, she looked surprised, then realized why he did it and smiled. Michelle opened the door. 

"Hi, come on in, I'm glad you could make it", she welcomed them. 

They followed her to the living room where Jonathan was playing with two children. 

Jonathan said: "Hi, nice you're here, meet Jessie and Danny". To the children he said: "Why don't you two go say hello to our new neighbors". 

The children did so. The boy quickly went to play with his toys, but the girl just stood there, staring at Scully. 

Scully leaned down to the girl: "Hi, I'm Katherine, how old are you?" 

The little girl showed 3 fingers, then proudly announced: "but almost four". 

Mulder followed the whole conversation, it reminded him of the times he had seen Scully with Emily. The thought of that brought a look of pain in his eyes, while he continued looking at them. 

Suddenly Scully looked up at Mulder, and saw the look in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking of and smiled at him. She walked to him: "She looks a lot like her, don't you think?" 

"Yes she does", then: "are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, really", she assured him. 

Michelle looked at them, seeing the looks they exchanged, she asked: "is something wrong?" 

Scully turned around: "No everything is fine, Jessie just reminds me of my daughter". 

"I thought you didn't have any children?" 

"Emily died last year, she was only 4 years old, but she was to sick, they couldn't do anything for her". 

"I'm sorry to hear that, it must be terrible to lose a child. 

Scully nodded: "I wouldn't have known what to do, without Bill". She smiled at Mulder, really meaning what she said. He just squeezed her hand. 

Michelle said she was going to take the children to bed and then they could have dinner. The children protested a little, then said goodbye and went upstairs. 

"So, why did you move here?" Jonathan asked them. 

"We both found a job in this neighborhood, so that's why we decided to go live here", Mulder answered. 

"What do you do?" 

"Katherine is a medical doctor in the hospital and I teach a course of psychology at the university, but we have a couple of weeks off, before we are going to start our new jobs". 

Right then Michelle walked in, just before Mulder could ask Jonathan what he did. 

"Everybody ready for dinner?" 

They had dinner and the rest of the evening they talked about all kind of things. They found out that Michelle and Jonathan were both teaching at a school in the neighborhood, had been married for 8 years and had been living here for 5 years. 

Later that evening they said goodbye and walked home, hand-in-hand, both convincing themselves that they were only doing that, to look convincing to the neighbors. 

For the next two weeks they build up some routine, working on the case, sometimes eating with the neighbors or playing with Jessie and Danny in the swimming pool. 

At night falling asleep, rolling into each other's arms, pretending that happened in their sleep, in the morning excusing themselves to each other, although both knew they wanted it. 

One thing however was not working out. After two weeks, they had investigated everything about their neighbor's life, followed Jonathan wherever he went, but still they hadn't found any evidence that showed Jonathan to be the criminal their boss had said he was. 

Sitting in the car once again, Scully sighed: "Mulder, I really don't think Jonathan is the guy we are looking for, I mean we have been investigating this for the last two weeks, we've seen him going to school, buying groceries, going to the cinema and have dinner in a restaurant, but no sign of him being a big drugs dealer". 

"I think you're right, tomorrow we'll call Skinner, and tell him what we think". 

"O.k., let's do that", she answered. 

But during the night they woke up, because they heard screaming and a gun shot. Mulder woke up first, wondering what he had heard. Then he realized something was wrong at their neighbor's house. 

He tried to wake up Scully. 

"Scully, wake up, I think we might finally have some action at the neighbors" 

"Hrm", she stirred a little in his arms, then realizing what he had just said, completely awake: "What did you say?????" 

"I heard a gun shot and screaming next door, come on, let's go check it out". 

They quickly dressed and grabbed their guns. 

When they arrived at the house, they heard a voice they didn't know screaming at Michelle and Jonathan, they also heard the children crying. 

Mulder looked from Scully to the door: "O.k., let's go in at 3 o.k.?" 

She silently nodded, getting her gun ready for some action. 

Mulder whispered: "1,2,3", and together they stormed inside, pointing their guns at the person who was pointing his gun at the children now, screaming: "FBI, put down that gun or we'll shoot!" 

The man was to surprised by this action, the only thing he could do was listen to them. Scully quickly handcuffed the man, while Mulder called for back-up on his cellular phone. 

"Are you alright?", Scully asked Michelle and Jonathan. They nodded, she quickly checked how the children were doing, then asked: 

"What happened?" 

"He", Michelle pointed at the man with the hand cuffs, "has been terrorizing our lives for the last year, ever since we divorced last year he has been doing that, threatening he would hurt the children if we didn't do what he said". 

By that time Mulder finished his conversation and put away his phone. "Drugs?", he asked, eyebrows frowned. 

"Yes, but how did you know?" 

"The FBI has been looking for this guy for a long time, only they have been going after the wrong guy all this time, did you have any idea they were chasing you?", Mulder looked at Jonathan. 

"What, they thought that I ....?" 

Mulder nodded, then the other agents arrived to take away the ex-husband. Mulder and Scully talked with them shortly, to explain what happened, then they left. 

Jonathan looked at them: "I suppose you are not the people we thought you were?" 

"Not completely", Scully said. 

"Well we know that you work for the FBI, but who are you?" Michelle asked looking from Mulder to Scully. 

"I'm Fox Mulder and this is", he pointed at Scully, "my partner Dana Scully, she is the medical doctor and I well I studied psychology, we both work for the FBI in Washington" 

"And I guess you are not married?" 

"We are, they thought it was better to have real papers, so they married us for the during of this case, it will be ended afterwards", Scully said, not looking at Mulder. 

Mulder decided that it was time to go, since it was still in the middle of the night. He said to Scully: "let's try to get some sleep", they said goodbye and walked back to their "own" house. 

He opened the door and turned on the light in the living room. "Want to drink something Scully?" 

"I could go for some tea", she wanted to stand up to make some, but Mulder told her to sit down. 

He made the tea and handed it to her. 

"I still can't believe they were stupid enough to chase down the wrong person, can you?", Scully said. 

Mulder laughed: "No, and they had their best people on this case, really unbelievable". 

"If we would have known that, it hadn't been necessary for us to get married", Scully grinned, but Mulder's face suddenly became serious. 

He looked at Scully for a long time, without saying anything, she didn't say anything either, just looked back, wondering what he was thinking. 

Suddenly he began to speak: "I don't want this to end". 

Her jaw dropped and she stammered: "What?" 

"This, us, this marriage, I like being married to you, waking up in your arms in the morning", hoping he had made his point clear, he looked at her expectantly. 

She was still to speechless to say anything. She had expected anything, but this. 

"Scully?" 

"Yes" 

"Well????" 

"Huh, oh, I am sorry Mulder," she said realizing he had been talking to her. 

"I don't want it to end either, I ... I love you" 

A big smile spread across his face, he walked to her, moved his face to hers and whispered in her ear: "I love you to agent Scully", then he leaned down and kissed her softly. She quickly reacted, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. 

Suddenly he stopped, she protested, until he picked her off the floor, carrying her upstairs. 

"Let's finish this upstairs, Mrs. Mulder", he said teasingly. 

"You know, sometimes you have really good ideas", she kissed him again, while he opened the bed room door, walked in and closed it. 

NEXT MORNING 

They woke up, because of the phone. Mulder slowly picked it up, still half sleeping. "Mulder" 

It was Skinner, he congratulated them for solving the case, ordered them to enjoy a well-deserved day off, he would seem them back in the office after the weekend, then he hang up. 

Scully was awake now too. "Who was that?" 

Skinner, he congratulated us for solving the case and said that he wanted to see us in his office, first thing Monday morning, but to enjoy a day off first". 

"So, we don't have to do anything today?" 

"No" 

"Well, in that case I know a few things we could do", she grinned, pulled him closer and started to kiss him. 

LATER THAT DAY 

That afternoon they were swimming in the pool, when Michelle and Jonathan came by, with the children. 

They didn't see them coming, at firs, because they were to busy staring into each other's eyes. 

"Ehum" 

Still no reaction. "Ehum!" 

Suddenly they realized they weren't alone anymore. 

Mulder waved at them. "Hi", he climbed out of the pool and pulled a red-faced Scully out of pool to. 

"We came by to thank you for everything", Jonathan said, "but it looks like we are disturbing you?" 

Scully turned even more red and Mulder grinned. "No of course not, have a seat" 

"So, you're still getting that divorce?" 

"Ehm no, we changed our minds and realized it would make no sense to get a divorce first and get married again later". 

"That's great! Congratulations". 

"Thanks, let's just hope our boss is also going to react this positive, when he hears we don't want the marriage to be ended", Mulder sighed. 

"Why?" 

"Never heard of the FBI's most famous rule: Do not touch your partner" 

"So, what would they do about it, shoot you?" Jonathan joked. 

"I don't know, maybe close down our division?" Mulder said. "Then again, they asked us to get married, so it is their own fault". 

"Let's just wait and see what happens", with that Scully ended the discussion. They went out to have dinner with the six of them. 

Next morning they packed, said goodbye to Michelle and the children and were brought to the airport by Jonathan, who thanked them once again for everything. 

When they arrived in Washington, they brought their luggage to Scully's apartment first, then decided to go tell her mother the good news. 

She saw them coming already and opened the door. 

"Dana, Fox, hi come in, you just got back from Florida?", she hugged them both and walked to the living room. 

"So how did it go?" 

"Good, the drugs dealer has been caught and it appeared they had been going after the wrong person for almost a year", her daughter told her. 

"And when will the marriage be ended?" 

"Never", Scully smiled. 

"Never, you mean you two ..?", Maggie looked from her daughter to Fox. 

"Hmmm", they both nodded enthusiastically. 

"Well, congratulations, I must say you two are really doing it the other way around, but I'm really happy for you", she hugged them again. 

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING A.D. SKINNER'S OFFICE MONDAY MORNING 

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, come in", Skinner welcomed them. 

"At firs, of course again my congratulations for solving this case, everybody is really happy about it". 

"Second thing, don't worry we will take care of the divorce papers immediately". 

"That won't be necessary Sir", Scully carefully said. 

"Not necessary, why not?", he looked at the, pretending he didn't know what they meant. 

"We don't want a divorce", Mulder said. 

"You want to stay married?" 

They nodded, not knowing what would happen next. 

"Well, my congratulations then!" 

"You're not mad?", Scully asked, a surprised look on her face. 

"No, we expected the two of you to end up together sooner or later anyway, that was also a reason to ask you to do this case. 

"Oh", was all they managed to say. 

"Well, let's go on with our work", Skinner said, meaning that they could go. 

When they had left his office, they still didn't know what to say. 

"That went well", Mulder said. 

"Yes, who would have thought that", Scully responded. 

After that, they walked to their office, still the same work and the same agents, only married now, and that all because off a simple twist of fate. 

The End 

This was it! Feedback always welcome (please, please, please?) at voet@tanja- myrna.demon.nl. Come check out my home page at http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html, there are more stories there! 


End file.
